


In a bit

by JaybirdSpectacular



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Read!, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Slice of Life, just a little magical realism, this is just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaybirdSpectacular/pseuds/JaybirdSpectacular
Summary: A slice of a slow, warm afternoon together.'The mint's scent is stronger today, and his mind wanders as his fingers brush the leaves, thinking instead of smooth, freckled skin, soft silver hair, vivid green eyes.'Just fluff and good feelings.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	In a bit

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some pure, wholesome fluff so. Here we are.

His flowers are alight and shifting with excitement as the day comes to a close, feeding off Dedue’s own energy. He does his best to restrain it as to not overwhelm the more delicate buds. Though Dedue has been blessedly alone in his shop most of the day, he has had plenty of company in his flowers who he whispers to and who whisper back. He caresses them gently, letting his magic dance around their stems and leaves, their petals folding and unfolding, sparks of magic falling like stars from his touch.

The mint's scent is stronger today, and his mind wanders as his fingers brush the leaves, thinking instead of smooth, freckled skin, soft silver hair, vivid green eyes. His hand lingers, letting too much magic seep into the plants, down to the roots. He shouldn’t overdo it, so he cuts the flow to all the plants at once. The petunias, already spoiled and gluttonous as it is, now protest at the sudden withdrawal.

The sunlight coming through the windows is fading, bathing the shop in soft hues, letting him know it’s time to go. He tells the flowers goodbye as he picks up and closes his shop, and they say goodbye back. The roses tease him for being in such a rush to get home. He’s not, he swears. The roses don’t believe him.

It’s a pleasant half-hour walk in the crisp evening autumn air to their apartment. Their. He lingers on the word for a moment, breathing it in and letting it sit in his lungs like the oxygen he needs to survive. It’s still a fresh word, a fresh concept, a bud that has just begun to blossom into something bigger, something brighter.

If his step is quicker, at least the roses aren’t here to see it.

\---

For all his hurry, he isn’t actually expecting Ashe to be home, yet when he unlocks and opens the door, Ashe’s shoes are there, lined up neatly along the wall. He can hear the TV in their living room, playing a documentary of some sort. The faint scent of the mint tea Ashe favors wafts gently from the kitchen. He pads into the living room, quietly, sure already of the scene he’ll be faced with.

His assumptions are correct. Ashe is curled up on the couch in the blue blanket that Dedue crocheted him for a birthday present last year, the blanket pulled up to his head. He isn’t even turned towards the TV, spun around against the back of the couch, face buried in the cushions. If Dedue hadn’t found him like this multiple times before, he would be worried for his breathing.

Someone, probably Cyril, must have run him out of the restaurant earlier this afternoon so he could rest. Judging by how completely dead to the world he is, it was a good call. Best to let him sleep, then, despite Dedue’s selfish side clamoring to wake him up. The petunias are rubbing off on him. Dedue has his project to work on, anyway. He takes the empty mug on the coffee table to the kitchen sink before heading to their bedroom.

As his laptop boots up, he props up against the pillows on their bed to type comfortably. He shuffles through various playlists, finally settling on classical, something soft yet intense to help him focus.

The project is something Ashe had encouraged him to pursue, something he himself had done long ago. A collection of memories of his family and childhood. Of their holidays, celebrations, things he learned from his parents, stories he heard growing up. His sister is helping him, supplying pictures and stories she digs up when she visits their childhood home. It works for them. She claims she’s useless at writing, and Dedue can’t bear to step foot in that memory-loaded place. Not yet, at least. It is still theirs, and it waits for them, but for now, she visits, and he writes. Maybe after he finishes this project, he’ll find the courage.

He’s so invested in his work he doesn’t even see or hear Ashe enter the room, steps soft and movements graceful. Dedue jumps when Ashe suddenly leans against him, broad shoulders pushed against his own, the weight of Ashe’s body a heavy comfort against Dedue’s side. This close, he can smell the faint scent of the spices and oils Ashe prefers cooking with still clinging to his clothes and hair. Ashe shifts a bit, making himself comfortable. After he settles, Dedue is sure that Ashe has fallen asleep again until he hums.

“I like that description. Is it of your mom?” he asks. Dedue nods. He finishes up the thought he was on, changes a part or two. When he feels satisfied with his work, he saves it and shuts down the laptop, setting it on the table to the side.

Dedue wraps an arm around Ashe, pulling him closer to Dedue’s chest. Dedue finally looks at his love, taking in his soft silver hair, eyes fluttering closed and face tranquil. Ashe isn’t a small man, built with smooth, strong muscle, but when he is relaxed, cuddling into Dedue like this, Dedue can’t help but to treat him delicately, cradling him like one of his roses.

The roses’ teasing from earlier springs into his mind, and his blushes a little. He allows some of his magic to escape his fingertips, and even though it’s not intended for people, Ashe sighs under the brush of warmth. Sunlight sprinkles, he’s described it as before.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt you,” Ashe says, his voice warm and sleepy.

“You didn’t,” Dedue says, “I can always work on this when you’re at the restaurant, anyway. Cyril send you home?”

Ashe huffs. “I’m the owner, yet they boss me around like… I just don’t get any respect.” He groans, “I fell asleep stirring the soup. Again.”

“I’m glad you have employees who care about you. Especially since their favorite way to care is to send you home.” He pulls Ashe tighter and can feel the heat from his blush. “To me.” He doesn’t even have to look at Ashe’s face to know how red he must have become.

Ashe cheats, using some of his ice magic to cool his forehead, ice crystals clinging just slightly to his lashes. Dedue leans to plant a kiss on his hairline, making Ashe red again anyway. Ashe buries his face into Dedue’s shoulder. “What time is it? Should I make us some dinner?”

“You’ve been cooking all day. Let me handle it.”

“But cooking for you is different. I want to take care of you, too,” Ashe looks up at him, bright-eyed and sincere, just the slightest pout forming from the corners of his lips.

Dedue pulls him up to kiss it chastely away, once, twice, three times, and again, until it is completely gone. The taste of mint tea lingers on Ashe’s lips. He finally pulls back, Ashe faintly chasing after him. He stops and looks Dedue in the eyes, a slightly goofy smile, a faintly glazed stare.

“A compromise, then. We’ll cook together. Is that okay?” Dedue asks.

Ashe nods, his eyes flickering to Dedue’s lips. “Sounds great. In a bit, though.”

Dedue raises a brow, pretending to not see where this is heading. “In a bit?”

“In a bit,” Ashe whispers, closing the distance between them, his lips soft and whispering sweet nothings against Dedue’s.

A bit doesn’t come for a while yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm still new at this and trying to find my voice, so I really appreciate you taking the time to read!
> 
> I'd love hearing from you!  
> Find me on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/JaybirdSpec)


End file.
